Replay
by cloudofcalm
Summary: A spell brings back Pru - as her four year old self, also bringing a pregnancy in Piper and oddly, Phoebe...FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Throwback fic, inspired by gidgetgirl. Pru comes back as a four year old child.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Charmed characters.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Paige!" The youngest of the Charmed Ones stopped chewing on her pencil, and flipped the magic book shut in annoyance.  
  
"Great, hormonal Piper," she muttered, with a roll of the eyes. "Just what I need." Lately, she'd been feeling the need to catch up with her sisters in the ways of the Wiccan, and apart from a few Power of Three spells, and a glamour to hide the zit she got on her chin, she hadn't done all that much enchantment-wise. She'd been sitting down, and leafing through the magic book, to see if there was anything small that she could attempt solo.  
  
"Paige," Piper called, in irritation. The redhead sighed.  
  
"Coming!" she called, orb-ing down to the kitchen. Piper and Leo stood head to head.  
  
"Are the Elders ever gonna realise you need time off?" Piper demanded. Bad timing, Paige thought, with a little grimace. Piper alone, you didn't argue with. Pregnant Piper was the uber-witch, things tended to blow up when it didn't go her way.  
  
"Honey, I have other charges as well," Leo reasoned. He looked distinctly antsy, Paige knew from experience that when the Elders wanted you, then the call got gradually more annoying until you answered it. Okay, she'd been up there maybe twice, but still-  
  
Piper sighed. "Fine. Fine. Leave your wife and unborn child," she emphasised, with a look designed to make Leo feel totally guilty.  
  
"Hey guys," Paige decided to step in. "What's up?"  
  
Leo shot her a grateful look, as Piper's attentions were turned away from him.  
  
"Bye, sweetie," he said quickly orb-ing out.  
  
"Why I oughta-" Piper whirled around, folding her arms across her chest. "We aren't finished here, Leo! You wait until you get back, you sneaky-"  
  
"Uh, Piper? I was kinda in the middle of something. You wanted me?" Paige interrupted.  
  
The eldest of the three nodded. "Yup. You were gonna go shopping, remember?"  
  
Paige winced. "Sorry. I forgot. I'll go now."  
  
Piper shook her head, dismissing it. "Nope, it's okay. I just need you to grab me a couple of ingredients while you're there."  
  
Paige raised one perfectly plucked brow.  
  
"Spell ingredients? I thought Leo was wanting you to ease back on the magic?" she asked folding her arms. Piper nodded.  
  
"He does. But one teensy little spell won't hurt. It's not even a spell, more a potion. And this morning sickness is driving me crazy," she complained. Paige laughed.  
  
"Okay. What do you want?"  
  
"Tarrowroot, and tansy," Piper read off a scrap of paper. "I found it in the book, in Grams' writing. I guess morning sickness is a big Halliwell thing." Her eyes softened slightly.  
  
"Still no luck with the summoning spell for Grams?" Paige asked, sympathetically. Piper shook her head.  
  
"Normally, she'd be around, and bugging me until I popped. But it isn't working," she tried to shrug nonchalantly. Paige saw the pain in her elder sister's eyes, though, and could guess at Piper's feelings. Grams had been there when Piper had grown up, telling her about the next generation of Halliwells would be important to her.  
  
"Okay, well, tarrowroot and tansy, added to my list," she said, trying to sound upbeat. "You okay to hold the fort here?"  
  
Piper nodded, smiling. "Fort holding, I'm already doing it."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*  
  
Restless, Piper made her way up to the attic, and looked around. Hundreds of objects she remembered from when she'd been a little girl, and things that Grams had shown them from when she'd been a little girl- She rested her hand on her still-flat stomach, and smiled softly.  
  
"Hey, Halliwell," she greeted her baby.  
  
She wandered across the room, to the magic book, lying open on the stand. She took a breath, and lifted the page, hoping that they would move magically to the perfect spell, that Grams' spirit would be standing behind her, guiding her. The page fell back to its place.  
  
She flipped through the pages herself, and then, came to a blank page. Why not? Why did there have to be a spell for it? Thinking fast, Piper recited the spell as it came to her;  
  
"Generation past of Halliwell  
  
Across the time and space  
  
New child blessed of Charmed line  
  
Soon be in this place  
  
So she can see the past and future  
  
I ask that you come to me  
  
Winds of shape, and sands of time  
  
As I say, so mote it be"  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling the magic go through her, not seeing the blue light haloing her as she finished the spell, nor the words moving silently across the blank page, writing her spell.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Paige handed over the tansy, pulling out her wallet.  
  
"That'll be twenty dollars, please," the cashier said with a smile. Paige felt something whoosh through her, and closed her eyes for a second, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay?" the cashier asked, looking at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Paige waved her away. Just I felt like I was doing magic, when I wasn't, she thought silently.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, Phoebe, new sacks of letters," the mail guy waved. She nodded, and picked up her pen, thinking of the latest response. A wave of headiness swept over her, and she took in a little breath, as her whole body tingled with magic.  
  
"Okay, what was that?" she whispered to herself, opening her eyes.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Piper opened her eyes, hoping against hope, but no Halliwell stood before her. With a disappointed sigh, she left the room, shutting the attic door behind her.  
  
The dark haired little girl, who materalised a few seconds later looked around with bright blue eyes, and frowned.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Next chapter, how do the girls deal with mini-Pru?  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Patty and Penny

A/N: Okay, I'm not an uber updater, I update what has the most reviews, so the way to quick updates is through reviews.  
  
If you like this story, check out Hero on my profile, another naughty kiddo.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What in the world?" Grams whispered, as she appeared in the attic. She watched the small child investigate the attic. As Patty appeared beside her, she cast an irritated look in her daughter's direction.  
  
"Patty dear, who is that? Did you not teach the girls the same thing I taught you, never to let their children play in the attic?" Patty's eyes rested on the dark head, and then the little girl turned around, and looked straight up at the two spirits, unblinkingly.  
  
"Prue?" Patty said, in disbelief. Prue stared at her Mommy. Why was Mommy all in white, and why was Grams floating above the floor? She did the only thing Prue knew how to do really well other than her powers, she opened her mouth, and screamed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'm home," Paige called, as the scream resonated in the Victorian manor. She dropped her bags, and raced up the stairs, to the attic. Piper stood in the doorway, frozen in shock. A small girl was stood in the middle of the attic, screaming her head off.  
  
"Uh, what the hell is happening here?" Paige asked, pushing past her sister, who oddly wasn't doing anything about the kid in the attic, and walked over to the girl. She crouched so she was on eye level.  
  
"Heya, sweetie. What's your name?" she asked, conversationally. Prue stopped screaming, but her expression was sceptical.  
  
"Prue Halliwell," she answered, lifting her chin, her blue eyes defensive. Paige frowned, puzzled.  
  
"Uh, Piper, I thought Prue was your sister. Your older sister," she emphasised, standing up.  
  
"She is," a disgruntled voice said from the corner. "Hello Paige." Paige turned around, folding her arms.  
  
"Okay, I'm now very confused. Grams, do you know anything about this? And-" Paige broke off as she took in the other figure. "Mom?"  
  
"Would someone mind telling me exactly why I was summoned here, and how Prue, aged roughly around four is currently in our attic, that, Prudence Halliwell," Grams focused a stern gaze on the little girl, who looked sheepish, "Has always been off limits?" Prue dead, aged in her twenties, or not, Grams was not the sort of Grams to let her granddaughters flout the rules.  
  
"I have no idea," Paige answered, looking at Piper. Prue stared at the lady, fascinated. Her Piper was three, and lots boring.  
  
"I summoned you, Grams. But I don't know how Prue got here," Piper answered, finally.  
  
"What spell did you use?" her grandmother asked, narrowing her eyes. Piper shook her head.  
  
"I made it up," she answered. Grams opened the book in front of her, and leafed through the pages until she came to the incantation.  
  
"This doesn't just call me, Piper. It calls the past Charmed ones, the Charmed ones you knew, using the power of the Charmed ones. If it called me, and your mother-" Penny looked over at Prue, who was still in the centre of the adults, "It must have called your sister, as well," she finished softly.  
  
"Why as a four year old?" Paige asked nobody in particular. Grams shrugged.  
  
"That is the way of magic. Everything has its own reason, we don't necessarily know every one."  
  
"So it's Prue?" Piper whispered, looking towards the miniature version of her sister. Patty nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm hungry, Grams," Prue announced, addressing the only figure in the room she knew really well. Grams tried to frown disapprovingly.  
  
"How long has it been since your lunch?" she asked. Piper cleared her throat. Penny looked up to see Patty smiling. Prue gave her best innocent look.  
  
"I don't understand, I tried so hard when she died, to bring her back," Piper looked from her mother to her grandmother, in frustration. "How could she come back now?"  
  
"The power of the Charmed Ones," Paige said slowly. "Your spell, it called the Charmed Ones of the past. You used Phoebe's power, and mine to help you, I had a freaky moment in the store, you must have been doing magic using the Charmed Ones' power without us. When P-" Paige looked at the little girl, absorbing everything she heard and hastily changed what she'd been about to say, "When your sister died, you broke the Power of Three, and you were a solo witch without her. You couldn't summon her without her powers completing the circle."  
  
Little Prue scowled. "You can't be the Charmed Ones. That's what Grams calls us."  
  
"Us?" Piper questioned, meeting the little girl's angry eyes.  
  
"Me, an' Piper, an' Phoebe. Phoebe only just came, though. Mommy was real fat," Prue said decidedly. "An' then we got Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe are real boring though. Phoebe doesn't even have powers yet."  
  
"Powers?" Paige raised her eyebrows.  
  
"When we, Phoebe and Prue and I, went back to the past, long story," Piper put in quickly, "We saw ourselves back then. We had powers when we were young, they weren't bound yet. Prue must still be unbound."  
  
"Yup," Prue agreed, not really knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"Okay, you're hungry. How' bout we go downstairs, and find some cookies?" Paige suggested, taking Prue's hand.  
  
"Two, Paige," Grams instructed, from her corner of the attic. "No more."  
  
"Uh huh," Paige grinned. "C'mon, Prue." The little girl skipped happily along with Paige, satisfied she was going to get cookies soon.  
  
"So what was so important you summoned past Halliwells?" Grams asked impatiently. Piper smiled and touched her stomach lightly.  
  
"The next generation of Halliwells, Grams," she lifted her chin high, and met her grandmother's eyes. "Leo and I are pregnant."  
  
"That's wonderful," Patty enthused. A worried look crossed her face. "Are the Elders allowing it?"  
  
"No one allows my baby," Piper said firmly, with a stubborn look. "The Elders can go-"  
  
"Piper," Grams warned. Piper looked innocent.  
  
"Well, sweetie, any baby of yours will be special," Patty told her. Her spirit shape got a little fainter.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper demanded, instantly alert. Patty shook her head regretfully.  
  
"You called me when I wasn't supposed to come. I have to go," she smiled softly. "Congratulations, honey."  
  
She and Grams faded out, leaving Piper alone in the attic. With a sniff to hold back tears, she squared her shoulders to go downstairs. Paige and mini- Prue alone in her kitchen meant dozens of catastrophes could be happening.  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Short chapter Iknow, but the explanation had to come before the fun. Next chapter, little Prue and the rest of the family.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Cookies

A/N: Prue's first day here. Next chapter, I'll move it up a bit. If you're looking for naughty kiddos, read Little Hero under my profile, or Small Packages by gidgetgirl on my faves list.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Yummy cookies, cookies are yummy, yummy in my tummy, chocolate chip are best," Prue sang loudly, zooming her cookie around in the air. Her white, lacy dress had cookie crumbs, and little splodges of chocolate all over it now and her face was smeared with the remnants of cookie-eating glory. Paige leaned against the counter as she watched, an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that, or just fly it?" she asked lightly, grinning at the little girl. Hastily, Prue stuffed the cookie into her mouth in one big gulp, and smiled happily at Paige, her cheeks bulging like a guinea pig.  
  
"Now say pussy-cat," Paige said laughingly, thinking of her adoptive parents' saying. Prue frowned, her forehead creasing in puzzlement. She swallowed, and then looked curiously at Paige.  
  
"Why pussy-cat?" she demanded. Paige shrugged nonchalantly, with a wry smile. Four equals the 'why' stage, she thought ruefully.  
  
"It's just to check if your mouth is too full," she told the little girl. "If you can't say it, then you've got too much in your mouth." Prue giggled suddenly, going off into peals of little kid laughter.  
  
"That's silly," she informed Paige. Paige smiled, almost enchanted by the little girl. From photos of the Charmed Ones, before her, she'd always seen Prue as the slightly stern, and often worried eldest sister. This little one had short dark hair, big blue eyes, and the same porcelain skin as Paige herself.  
  
"Oh it is, is it?" Piper drawled, from the doorway. She met Paige's eyes. "What did Grams say about filling your mouth too full?"  
  
Prue instantly looked guilty, looking down at the ground, her long eyelashes curling on her cheeks.  
  
"Uh, Paige, can I talk to you a second?" Piper said, raising her eyebrows at her younger sister. Paige frowned. Piper jerked her head towards the oblivious kiddo, who was intent on making her last cookie into cookie crumbs.  
  
Paige followed the eldest Charmed one into the living room, and dropped with a sigh onto the couch.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. Piper picked up a silver frame on the shelf, and held it close, her face softening as she gazed at it.  
  
"Uh, Piper?' Paige repeated. Piper looked up, her long brown hair falling behind her shoulders. "The up-ness, what is it?"  
  
Piper set the photo down on the side, and folded her hands.  
  
"I don't think - I spent days after Prue died, trying to get her back. It can't have been this easy to return her to us, even if she *is* four," Piper frowned slightly at the illogic of it, "So I don't think - I don't think it can be permanent. The Elders, once they work out what's happened, they'll take her away. So I think I'm saying, don't get too attached, is all." She finished, and her normally steady brown eyes met Paige's, filled with swirling emotions.  
  
"Okay," Paige nodded slowly. "So while she's here, we do what exactly?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I really don't know."  
  
"Well, that little white dress she's gotten on is cute and all," Paige sighed, "But she's four. And a witch. So it's not gonna last very long. We need to get her some clothes, pj's, even if it's just for the night."  
  
"True," Piper agreed. "Would you mind- taking her?" she looked at Paige pleadingly. "I'm kinda weirded out at the moment. I need to think, and that is possibly not a good idea with Miss-Broke-Stuff when she had powers."  
  
"Sure," Paige nodded. After all, a mall was a mall was a mall. And shopping in the children's section would be cool.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
* ~  
  
"Hello? Guys?" Phoebe tried, stepping into the hallway. She shrugged off her short blue jacket, and slung it over a hook, her high heeled boots clicking on the polished floor, as she made her way into the kitchen. There was no one there, but a plate of Piper's brownies sat on the counter-top.  
  
She raked a hand through her hair, and fluffed it out, glancing at her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. Her cheeks had been stung bright red by the wind outside.  
  
"Guys?" she called again. Laughter floated out from the living room. Phoebe grinned, and wandered over to the door, stepping in.  
  
"What you doing?" she called playfully, sing-songing her words. A small dark head popped up from behind the couch.  
  
"Are you Phoebe?' Prue asked, interestedly. Phoebe gasped.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"My sister is back from the dead," Phoebe stated, her voice even. She stared at Piper wide eyed. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I think I tapped into the power of the Charmed Ones," Piper admitted, chewing her lower lip, as she watched Paige and Prue playing a clapping game, that resulted in fits of laughter. "It brought her back."  
  
"It really is Prue," Phoebe said wistfully. "I never knew her at that age. I was too young. What was she like?"  
  
"Bossy," Piper answered after some consideration. "And obstinate. And a toy stealer." She caught Phoebe's amused look, and folded her arms across her chest defensively. "What? She was! I lost a lot of toys that way."  
  
"She's kinda cute," Phoebe said, with a little grin, looking from Piper to the small girl seated on the rug. "Neat outfit, too."  
  
"Shopping expedition," Piper replied. "Paige likes shopping."  
  
"Ah," Phoebe nodded, her eyes sparkling. "So we have a mini Prue. Does this make her our new youngest sister?"  
  
"Don't get too attached," Piper warned, her eyebrows rising. "She's adorable, yes. But the Elders are going to throw a fit over this."  
  
Phoebe cocked her head on one side, as she looked at her sister inquisitively. "And you're going to let them take her away again?"  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Bedtime, Prue," Paige said firmly, giving a big yawn herself to encourage the little girl along. Prue shook her head, her dark hair flying out as she made a definite 'no' sign.  
  
"Nope, Paige," she replied, equally firmly. 'No bed." The little girl was curled up on the couch, watching cartoons on a kid's channel they had discovered they had. Phoebe and Piper sat either side of Prue, holding her close. The little girl beamed up at the elders, knowing that they supported her in the 'no bed' argument.  
  
"Prue, if you don't go to bed, you won't get enough sleep, and you'll miss tomorrow morning," Paige said persuasively, directing a 'help' look at her sisters. Piper yawned, and looked away. Phoebe pulled Prue onto her lap, and cuddled her some more, deliberately not meeting Paige's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed," Prue said very deliberately. "I want to stay up."  
  
"Well, bedtime is at eight o'clock, Prue, and it's eight thirty. Late enough," Paige answered, meeting the child's blue gaze head on with her own dark brown.  
  
"Please?" Prue opened her eyes wide, and batted long eyelashes appealingly. She snuggled into Phoebe.  
  
"Please?" Phoebe echoed, wrapping her arms around Prue, and nestling her chin into the child's silky hair. Paige looked at Piper, who shrugged.  
  
"It won't hurt," she reasoned. Paige shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"And you want a B.A.B.Y!" she hissed. "Rules are necessary. Or she'll ride rough-shot over you." She sent a scowl towards Prue who was immensely smug that her two eldest sisters were fighting her battle for her.  
  
"But she's so cute," Phoebe pleaded. Paige folded her arms.  
  
"Prue, bed. Now," she emphasised. The little girl met her eyes, and reluctantly slid off the couch.  
  
"Goodnight Piper, goodnight Phoebe," she said sweetly. She shot a glare at Paige, and stalked off upstairs. Paige sighed. It looked like she'd be taking the Mommy role.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Okay, I got plans for this fic, but if you want to see mini Prue somewhere, then let me know in a review!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. Bowling

A/N: It has been a while since Replay got an update, so here it is. If you want to see a picture of mini-Prue, check out my webpage, Fingerpaint on my profile page.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Leo walked into the room, just as Piper and Phoebe dissolved into giggles, seated on the couch, watching Paige and Prue dance. Paige was just teaching Prue how to slide her hand along her partner's arm, and little Prue was hamming it up like anything, throwing her (now older) sisters sultry looks from beneath her eyelashes, and blowing kisses at them. Compared to the older sister Prue, who had become disillusioned, and cynical about life, little Prue attacked it with cheerful exuberance, and was exceedingly affectionate towards them, as she got more comfortable with the family. She'd been there a week, and Leo was starting to think the Elders might just let them get by.  
  
"What's happening here?" he asked, with a grin, his blue eyes catching Piper's. Prue twirled around, her arms spread-eagled, her short black hair flying out.  
  
"We're playing dancing," she informed him, giggling as she came to a dizzy stop, one lock of dark hair falling over her eye. Leo lifted his hands, and crept towards her on tippy-toe, made a grab for Prue, and began tickling her. The little girl shrieked with laughter, her shoulders shaking, as she pushed at him.  
  
"No.. stop it.. Leo," she managed through her gurgles of laughter. "Stop tickling me!" The white-lighter flew back a couple of paces, until Prue calmed down a little, and controlled her powers.  
  
"Whew," Leo said, a little shame-facedly. "Tickling the mini-witch, not such a good idea." He raised his eyebrows at Piper, who smiled coolly at him from her place on the couch.  
  
"Hey, munchkin, how'bout we go find Phoebe and Piper some cookies?" Paige asked breathlessly, catching the look Piper and Leo were shooting towards one another. Prue nodded, and happily took Paige's hand, skipping slightly as they left the room.  
  
"Still no jingle from them?" Phoebe asked, her brown eyes full of hope as she leaned forwards on the couch, her hands clenched in her lap. She turned her gaze on Piper, beseechingly. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing. I don't know if it's a sign or-" he broke off, wincing at the painfully hopeful look on his wife's face. They had had so little luck in getting pregnant, and the little girl, as well as being Piper's much loved sister was also a child who all four of them were getting very attached to.  
  
"Normally the Elders are there straight away, aren't they?" Piper reasoned, sounding calm, her eyes tranquil. Only her hands gave her away, her knuckles showing white with tension. She got up restlessly, and began to pace. Phoebe touched her arm sympathetically, and Piper stopped, still standing, not looking at either of them.  
  
"I just can't take it Leo," Piper finally bit out, her voice laced with anger, and sadness. "I can't take the waiting. They'd darn well better stay out of it. They can't have her back. Not now."  
  
Leo shook his head again, his jaw set. "They won't take her back. We won't let them."  
  
"I told the Elders once that I wasn't going to do this anymore. When she-" Piper took a breath, and calmed herself. "When she went. If they try and take her away, I won't do it. I can't."  
  
He was about to answer when the summons tugged him in the familiar way. He looked anxiously from one sister to the other.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked quickly, rising.  
  
"They're calling," he told her. He reached out for Piper, held her arms lightly. She turned to look at him, a tear making its way down her cheek. She shook her head, a tired look in her eyes.  
  
"I just- I can't, Leo," she whispered, meeting his gaze. He nodded. He took a step back, and shimmered out of view in a haze of blue lights.  
  
"What's happened?" Paige asked urgently, stepping back into the room. "I thought I heard Leo orb."  
  
"You did. They finally called. No guesses as to why," Phoebe answered grimly, looking towards Prue.  
  
"Piper?" A small hand touched her own, and Piper hastily swiped away her tears, and tried to smile at the little questioning face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Prue asked, a serious look on her face. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. Sometimes Mommy got sad, like when Daddy called, on Christmas, and when she and Piper froze Andy the first ever time, and on her birthday that one time.  
  
Piper sniffed, and shook her head. "It's okay, honey. Really." She reached out, and stroked the silky dark head. Two arms wrapped around her waist, and Prue nestled in close, snuggling against her. Piper breathed out a wobbly sigh.  
  
"That's it," Paige said suddenly. Phoebe looked at her. "Scre- I mean, uh, darn this, I'm going up there," Paige stated, a firm look in her own brown eyes. "They can't take her away from us."  
  
"I want to come too," Prue slid off Piper's lap, and slipped her hand into Paige's. She wanted to know where Leo and Paige went when they went all shimmer-y. It made a tinkly sound, like Grams' music box, in the attic.  
  
Paige smiled slowly, as she looked down at Prue. "Y'know, that's not a bad idea." She looked at Piper.  
  
"Prue always was good at communicating," Phoebe added, with a wicked grin.  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Try to understand. The Charmed Ones have missed their sister. They love her. How can you take her back?" Leo looked desperately at the impassive face of the blue hooded Elder heading the group. The man's hands were folded into his robe as he regarded Leo, his whole manner calm.  
  
"It is not their place to choose whether the child remains with them. It was a mistake, these things have to be rectified," the Elder said serenely.  
  
"How did it even happen then?" Leo demanded angrily, his blue eyes flashing. "How did you, the almighty Elders, allow Prue back?"  
  
"The powers of the Charmed Ones united are very great," the Elder said carefully. "We did not foresee any one of the three being able to use such resources. Nevertheless, the error must be corrected."  
  
"How can you stand there, and say that?" Leo growled, losing his calm. There was a light sound, and then Paige, Prue slung on her hip, appeared in a corner. Leo turned around, with a look of bewilderment, as Prue slid to the floor.  
  
The little girl smoothed her red cord skirt, and bent to pull up her long white socks. She straightened up, and smiled sweetly, looking straight at the Elder. He smiled back, feeling his heart melt a bit. She was adorable, even if she was a mistake.  
  
"Are they still refusing to let her stay?" Paige asked anxiously, looking at Leo. Prue caught the question, and her eyes widened.  
  
"They're gonna take me away?" she asked, her tiny brows knitting together in a frown. Paige looked at Leo. Prue scowled. She liked her new sisters, and she liked Paige. Leo was fun to play with.  
  
"I don't want to go," she said, stamping her foot. "I don't. Want. To!"  
  
The Elder folded his arms.  
  
"Prudence, we must return you to your own place," he said reasonably. He'd always thought that by addressing children as adults, you got a better result. Prue's scowl deepened.  
  
"No," she said firmly.  
  
"Yes," the Elder answered, feeling distinctly foolish. Prue cocked her head on one side, and let her blue eyes scrutinise him. It was very uncomfortable, he decided. It was almost as if the four-year-old could see right through him.  
  
Prue's scowl disappeared, and she smiled sunnily at him once again. The Elder sighed with relief.  
  
"Piper'n'Phoebe'n'Paige took me to the bowling alley," she said proudly, her blue eyes sparkling. "Do you like to bowl, Leo?" she turned to address him. Leo nodded, confused.  
  
"Me too," Prue agreed, turning back to meet the Elder's gaze head on. She made a throwing motion in the air, and the Elder flew back a way, crashing into the Elders behind him.  
  
"Yay! I win!' Prue yelled with glee, then smiled again, just as sweetly at the Elder. "I like playing bowling. I can play it lots and lots." Her blue eyes fixed on his, and glinted slightly. The Elder frowned. Was the small Charmed One threatening him.  
  
"I like those things," Prue said thoughtfully, looking directly at a white column. The column crashed to the ground.  
  
"Boom!" Prue yelled again, clapping her hands in delight. Once again, she looked at the Elder steadily. He swallowed. Definitely threatening him.  
  
"There is a way," he said hesitantly, getting up. Prue raised one small eyebrow in an eerily reminiscent look of older Prue.  
  
"Good," she said clearly. Paige and Leo exchanged a barely concealed grin.  
  
"Since there are three complete Charmed Ones," the Elder said slowly, looking at Paige, "The magics of one could not exist if the circle is complete. However-" He looked at Leo, and smiled. "Prudence may stay with you," he said firmly.  
  
Prue shot him a defiant look. "My name is Prue," she stated stubbornly, lifting her chin.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"And?" Piper looked at Leo anxiously, then at Prue in Paige's arms. Leo smiled broadly.  
  
"She can stay," he confirmed. Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened, and then filled with joy. They swooped on Prue, covering her with kisses as Paige laughed.  
  
"You're squishing me," Prue complained, but allowed herself to be hugged. She smiled secretly to herself. Piper'n'Phoebe'n'Paige'n'Leo had to wait before they knew too.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Cryptic little kiddo. Soon, the consequences of the Elders' message hit in, and Prue goes to kindergarten.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	5. Brownies

The house was unnaturally quiet, for a house that contained four people, and a four-year-old child, but Kit the cat, curled up on the hall table didn't seem to mind. She blinked lazy blue eyes, and yawned slowly. It was earlier than she'd thought to have come, but she had been called.  
  
An alarm's ring sounded through the house. Kit uncurled, and stretched, then leapt neatly off the table, and out of the open window with an elegant slink to her tail. It was not time for the first to know.  
  
Phoebe reached out sleepily to flick off the annoying alarm. She rolled over, her body still expectant of the heat of another, lying next to her. The sheets were cold. It took a second to register that Cole no longer existed, that he was- She sat up, pushing sweaty hair away from her face, rubbing her eyes. The fleeting memory of what she'd had was gone.  
  
"Paige!" an impatient little voice called, and then there was a knock at the door. "Pa-ige!"  
  
Paige stretched out in bed, and pulled the pillow over her head. She smiled to herself, then yawned.  
  
"Five more minutes, please, Mommy," she called back. Prue giggled from outside the door, and on that, the wooden door flew open. A dark haired little cannon-ball flew to the bed, jumping on top of her, her blue eyes filled with excitement.  
  
"C'mon, Paige, wake up," Prue poked the sleepy lump under the bedspread. The elder witch almost protested at the use of telekinesis on her locked door, but was still immersed in sleep. Instead, Paige swatted ineffectually at the little girl, then shifted her legs, so that Prue fell off the bed. She landed on the floor, but quickly launched herself at the older witch, once again.  
  
"C'mon, get up," she said plaintively, tugging at the bedclothes. Paige grabbed a handful, and tugged back. Prue let go, and sat back on her heels, pouting a little bit. A smile broke out over her face, and a thoughtful look, then the duvet soared magically into the air.  
  
"Not fair!" Paige growled, pretending to be angry. She sat up, pulled the little girl towards her, and began tickling her mercilessly. "This is what happens to girls who wake up their sleepy relatives." They didn't know really what to call Prue. Sister? Piper and Phoebe had buried their older sister, and although they'd never forget her, they'd moved on. Niece? Prue wasn't their daughter. It was really weird to describe, and Paige hoped that the little girl didn't pick up on it.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," she sighed finally, then mock-glared at the little girl. "You are in so much trouble."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Prue practically skipped all the way to school. Paige was gonna take her, and Piper had made her an extra special lunch, which was really peanut butter and jelly, cuz they didn't know if school could make a PBJ the proper way, with one side of bread buttered, and the crusts cut off. And there was a brownie, too. It was neat to go to school, but also kinda funny, like she'd already started a school, somewhere else. With plastic chairs, and trucks, and a playground with a climbing frame, but it was all real blurry.  
  
She looked up at Paige, and smiled happily to herself. She was a 'P' name, like Prue, and Piper and Phoebe, only Phoebe was like a "Fuh' name, cuz 'P' and 'H' made 'F'. Mommy had told her, way back when she'd asked why her baby sister wasn't a 'P' like her, and Piper, and Mommy, and Grams. Her tummy felt weird when she thought about Mommy. She could kinda see her, but not really.  
  
"Paige?" she asked, finally. Paige looked down at the small girl, and squeezed her hand gently. Prue tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Why can't I remember Mommy?" she asked, her eyes wide. Paige's mind raced. Ever since Leo, she and Prue had spoken to the Elders, the child had mentioned her family less and less. She hadn't realised Prue was forgetting what had happened. It made sense, in a weird way. If the Elders had made Prue slot into this dimension, then it worked if she didn't remember the other one. However, they hadn't taken into consideration the stress on the little girl.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't know," she said honestly. "Let's talk about it at home. See? There's school." Prue followed her point. There was a large playground, filled with kids, all yelling, and shouting, and running around and stuff. She clung to Paige's hand.  
  
She thought about it a moment, her tummy all swirly. Maybe she wanted Mommy, a little bit. Maybe she even wanted Grams. Prue looked over at the playground, and-  
  
"You know what?" Prue said very seriously. Paige looked down at the little girl, hiding a smile.  
  
"What?" she asked, playing along. Prue cocked her head on the side, thinking.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go to school. It could be dangerous. There could be demons," she reasoned. "I might have to protect Piper and Phoebe," she improvised. She didn't know where her sisters were, but if there was a demon, then they needed protecting. She snuck a peek at Paige's face, to see how the elder witch was taking it. Paige looked thoughtful, tapping her chin with her index finger.  
  
"True. There could be. But you know what to do if that happens." She glanced at the little girl. Prue shook her head, sending her straight black hair flying out.  
  
"What happens?" she demanded, tugging Paige's hand. Paige shook her head, a sombre expression on her face.  
  
"Well, it's an awfully big spell," she sighed, trying not to smile. "I could write it down, but until you go to school, you can't read."  
  
"I s'pose, if I knew the spell, I could go to school," Prue decided, sighing a little. Paige nodded, her face composed.  
  
"An excellent plan. See, if you say this,  
  
'A charmed one alone, Is not part of the three, So call here the others, To my aid and to me'  
  
Then we'll arrive, and help out with any pesky demons," Paige hastily improvised. "But school is fun, sweetie. There'll be other kids, and playing and-"  
  
"Can I play powers?" Prue interrupted hopefully. Paige and Piper and Phoebe didn't like her using her powers all that much.  
  
"Absolutely not, Prudence Halliwell," Paige said firmly. "No magic in front of anyone." Prue scowled at the ground, then a sneaky expression crossed her face. Paige hadn't said 'no magic' at all.  
  
"They won't like me," she pouted. Paige bent down, and hugged her.  
  
"Of course they'll like you," she promised. "You're perfect."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Short chapter, to start off school, and Prue-thoughts, and generalised Paige/Prue-ness.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	6. Andy

A/N: Apologies for lateness and all. I've got history modules, and the French Revolution's a bitch. This chapter, mini Prue and school!  
  
* * * *  
  
*  
  
The teacher drew a '1' and a plus sign, then a '2' on the board. She faced the class.  
  
"If you have one block, and I gave you two blocks, how many blocks would you have?" she asked hopefully. Twenty blank faces met hers. The teacher sighed. Maybe addition this early in the semester was a little wishful.  
  
"Three?" ventured a little boy from across the room to Prue, after counting under his breath. The teacher smiled in relief.  
  
"Excellent, Will," she congratulated him. She rubbed out the sum, and drew a '3', then a minus sign, and then a '2' on the board.  
  
"So if I took away two of your blocks, how many would you have?" she asked. A little girl's arm shot into the air, and waved madly.  
  
"Imaginary blocks, Abby," the teacher sighed tiredly. Abby lowered her hand.  
  
"Five?" asked another kid tentatively. The teacher shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I'm taking away blocks, Justin," she emphasised.  
  
"One block," the little girl who answered tossed back her black curls with a confident little smile. She was rewarded with another smile.  
  
"Well done, Maddy. See, if you take away two blocks, you get one block." Twenty now disinterested faces met hers.  
  
"It's like magic?" she tried desperately. If she managed to lose twenty five year olds' interest in math, she'd be fired. And a cat and a house plant wuld be made homeless.  
  
The class broke into chatter.  
  
"Like Harry Potter?" Will asked, waving his arm in the air.  
  
"I can do magic, like Sabrina," Maddy announced to anyone who would listen. Prue scowled. Taking blocks away wasn't magic.  
  
"It's not magic," she informed Maddy, sitting across from her. Maddy rolled her eyes, and gave a very grown up little sigh.  
  
"So what is?" she shrugged, bored. Prue smiled a little wicked grin, and concentrated very hard on the board.  
  
A piece of chalk floated up from the box, and began dancing beside the teacher. The teacher stopped and looked at it. Abruptly, the chalk dropped back into the box. Mentally, the teacher counted how many tablets of medication she had in her desk, and how much it would cost her to see the psychiatrist again.  
  
"Okay guys, recess," the teacher announced, rubbing out the sums. Maybe in the break, she could ingest enough medication to get through the day without seeing the chalk move.  
  
Prue skipped out of the classroom, and stopped in front of the clock above the door out to the playground. If the little hand was pointing to ten, and the big hand was pointing to five, then they were a whole five minutes early, according to Paige. She smiled to herself.  
  
Maddy, heading a whole bunch of little girls, stopped her as she walked into the playground.  
  
"Prue does magic, she's weird," Maddy announced to the other little girls. Solemnly, the other little girls noted the weirdness of Prue. "We're not gonna play with you," Maddy informed her. "Magic's weird."  
  
She stalked off, followed by her retinue.  
  
"Can you really do magic?" Prue turned around to face the little boy who'd asked if there were five blocks. She cocked her head on one side, considering her answer.  
  
"Maybe," she answered, folding her arms. "Can you?" Justin shook his head, wide eyed. He had freckles, kinda like Andy did, all over his nose. She missed Andy.  
  
"Did you make the chalk float?" another boy chipped in. Prue nodded proudly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool," breathed the boy, in a sigh of worship. All the other little boys crowded around Prue.  
  
"Sweetie, if you don't stop pacing, we're gonna be replacing the tiles," Phoebe observed, from over her cup of coffee, with an amused look. Paige looked up.  
  
"I'm not pacing,' she corrected her sister, frowning. "Okay, I am a little." She shot Phoebe a sheepish grin.  
  
"Are you worried about her, honey?" Phoebe asked, half teasingly. Paige smiled, picking up one of the cookies Piper had made for Prue when she came back from school.  
  
"A little. What if she's not popular, or she does magic, and gets us, and her exposed?"  
  
Phoebe's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Uh, those are worries," she answered. "But Prue will be fine. She'll play, get hyped up on watered down juice, and come home. No exposing of any kind."  
  
"So, you can be Andy," Prue pointed at Justin. He nodded immediately.  
  
"What's an Andy?" Will interjected. Prue pushed dark hair behind her ears importantly.  
  
"Andy's my best friend," she explained. They didn't look at all impressed. "He's invisible," she added.  
  
"Cool," stated Justin.  
  
"What can I be?" Will demanded. Prue cocked her head on one side, summing him up.  
  
"You can be Piper. She's my sister. She makes stuff freeze," she explained. She missed Piper. Piper needed her to be big, and tough, and would play witchcraft, and floating with her.  
  
"I have to be a girl?" Will repeated incredulously. Prue nodded.  
  
"If you want to play with me, you have to do what I say," she stated, folding her arms.  
  
"No fair," Will complained. "I don't want to play any more." He wandered off, and several of the little boys followed him. They started up a game of soccer in a corner of the playground. Justin looked from Prue, to the soccer game pleadingly, then left.  
  
Prue scowled, and stomped over to the swings. She sat down on one, and gave a little 'push' with her mind. The swing rocked back and forth, as she thought.  
  
She missed little Piper and Phoebe, and Andy. Sometimes Piper wouldn't play, and told Grams on her, but Andy played lots, and could be moved, and freezed. Plus, when they came, she'd miss Andy more. Prue swung a little more, frowning in concentration.  
  
"I want an Andy," she told the sky decidedly. The sky blinked at her, and Prue smiled. Her Andy would come soon.  
  
"What in hell?" Paige began, as the room filled with blue light. Phoebe stared down in shock at her abdomen.  
  
Leo and Piper stared at her stomach in silence, as the light flashed brightly, then died, returning the living room to normal.  
  
"Uh, is there something going on here I really should know about?" Piper addressed her husband, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't order flash to the stomach."  
  
Before either of them could say anything else, however, a small boy in a cowboy hat waved at them from the doorway.  
  
"Hi!" little Andy said happily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N:  
  
Next chapter, (not so late next time) Piper, Paige and Phoebe meet little Andy, the Elders explain just what were the results of allowing mini Prue to stay, and Prue/Andy shenanigans.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. Explaining

A/N: I'm trying to finish this off in one afternoon. Ergo, much updates. Also, I cannot deal with mini Andy, so he's leaving soon. If you like Throwback style fics, check out 'Crayonbreaky Chaos' on my profile page.

Oh, Andy's appearance was due to the lovely plots of gidgetgirl, so thank her for that. Next chapter, there will be some interaction with mini Prue. 

It was only when mini Andy was happily settled in front of cartoons, having met all of Pru's 'babysitters', and a long and complicated story had been told to him explaining exactly why Pru, Piper and Phoebe were out while the babysitters were there that the sisters and Leo were able to discuss what had just happened. Even then, Andy's little sheriff instincts had been on red-alert, and it was only Piper showing him a couple of places which Pru had shared with her to stash secret stuff, that got him fully convinced they were legit. 

"Okay, what just happened?" Piper said, tossing aside the newspaper as she sat down at the kitchen table. Paige leant against the countertop, absently twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

"That's happened before," Phoebe noted, looking down at her stomach. "It's sorta strange."

"Sorta?" Piper asked, folded her arms across her chest. "We need answers. As to why Andy showed up, in addition to Prue." All three turned to Leo. 

"I can go and find out from the Elders," he offered. Piper waved a hand dismissively. "Go. Find out things."

"He's so cute in his little cowboy outfit," Paige enthused, peeking around the conservatory door. 

"Psst," Piper hissed. "Paige, come back. We'll have to send him back. Exactly how, I'm not sure."

Phoebe looked thoughtful. "Hey Piper, you remember when I summoned the little me?" Piper nodded, an expression of wry amusement crossing her face. 

"Oh yeah. How could I forget mini-you?" she teased.

"Well," Phoebe continued, ignoring her sister's comment, "Remember how she only went when she'd carried out what I'd summoned her for?"

"Uh, Phoebe, I hardly think Andy is here to show you your heart's desire," Piper shook her head, pushing back a stray piece of brown hair behind one ear. Phoebe sighed, propping her chin on her hand.

"No, I mean, she was here until the spell was carried out. And if we didn't summon Andy, then-"

"Prue," Piper finished, grimly, following the thought to the logical conclusion. "I think that someone has a much needed talk due on personal gain."

"What was with the light, though?" Paige interrupted, puzzlement wrinkling her nose slightly. She looked from Piper to Phoebe, an odd look in her brown eyes. "I mean, it only affected you two. Maybe it's an old Charmed One thing." 

"Sweetie, you're a Charmed one," Phoebe reminded her sister, giving her a hug, having guessed at the meaning behind the words. "A real one. I know you never met Prue, and it's sad, because she'd really have liked to have met you, and I know that this thing with mini Prue is hard, because she was one of the Trio before, but whatever happens, you'll still be one of us." Paige nodded, hugging Phoebe back. 

"I know, guys. Maybe you're right, maybe, I don't know, it's a warning or something of a demonic attack." She broke off as Leo shimmered into view again. 

"News?" Piper asked, instantly. He nodded. 

"We figured out that Prue must have summoned Andy," Phoebe volunteered, from beside Paige. 

"Leo, what's the matter?" Piper stood up, and went to her husband, noticing the odd expression on his face. "What happened?" 

He looked down at her, and tried to smile. "I found out what's being going on. You.. might want to sit down." 

"Leo," Piper said firmly, "Explain."

The Charmed ones looked expectantly up at Leo. The Whitelighter swallowed, not exactly sure how to communicate what the Elders had told him.

"Prue came back," he stated. "And there wasn't a balance, as Prue had magic, and that magic came from the Charmed Ones. But the Charmed Ones were complete. When you went to get Prue to stay, the Elders said that circumstances had to fit. So they made them fit. For Prue to exist in this dimension," he paused, swallowing again. "Piper, you're pregnant, and carrying a magical baby, the next generation of Charmed Ones. The Elders made Prue become part of this next generation, so her place would fit. But the Charmed Ones are a trio, so Phoebe," Leo looked towards his sister-in-law, and gave her a lopsided smile. "Congratulations." 

"What are you saying, Leo?" Phoebe asked, too calmly. Leo took a breath.

"The Elders needed a third child to complete the circle. You were supposed to have had a child with Cole, but that child was taken from you magically. That supposed-to left an imprint on the magical universe, a balance. They used that to create the child that you're carrying." 

Phoebe touched her stomach lightly, almost in awe, then looked up at Leo, angrily. "So they just made me pregnant, like that?" she clicked her fingers. "The immaculate conception?"

"No," Leo said, gently, "As the baby you were supposed to have was Cole's, the baby you have now is Cole's." As Phoebe sat in stunned silence, memories of her ex-husband racing through her memory, Leo hastily carried on, letting the woman take it all in. 

"The blue light came from you both when Prue drew heavily on the Charmed magic. As the babies are not yet here, the light represented the magical draw of the Charmed Ones not being together. Because they could not physically form the incantation, Prue's spells, whatever they were, literally functioned as the Charmed Ones in unison. The last spell was a summon for Andy," he finished. 

"It's almost three," Piper noted, looking at the clock. "I need to go pick up Prue from school. And have a little talk with her on spells and magic," she added, with a pointed look at Leo. "You coming?" 

"No," he said, glancing at Phoebe. "I've got to go back up there." He orbed out, leaving the three sisters alone. 

"Are you going to be okay, Phoebe?" Piper asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Phoebe raised her head, tears glistening in her eyes. She wiped them hurriedly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, trying to smile brightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She moved past them, and towards the stairs. Piper and Paige exchanged a look. 

"I'll keep an eye on her," Paige promised, as they walked toward the door. "And I'll see if there's a way to send Andy back."

She looked toward the conservatory, from which noises of cartoon style crashes, and bangs eminated. Piper rolled her eyes.

"From what we saw, Grams wiped his mind of magic a fair few times," she commented wryly. "At least he's not seeing demons and warlocks." 

"Don't think about it," Paige warned, half teasingly. "Or they'll come. Go pick up Prue." 

The elder witch left, and Paige closed the door, called for the Book of Shadows, and sat down for some serious study time in the kitchen, while keeping an ear out for little Andy.

A/N: I'm going to be moving fast, as I'm determined to finish this story either today or tomorrow. Therefore, you'll get about five chapters or so in one sitting. 

Next chapter, mini Prue and mini Andy, a magical temper tantrum at being forced to send Andy back, and some fluff. 


	8. Bye bye

A/N: Two chapters, one day. Be pleased.  
  
"We're back," Piper announced, opening the door of the mansion. Prue ran in past her, and. Andy hurtled out of the conservatory, and skidded to a halt in the hall. The little girl stopped short, The boy in front of her shoved his hands deep into his pockets and gave her a gap-toothed grin.  
  
"Prue," he yelled. Her eyes lit up, a delighted smile on her baby pink lips.  
  
"Andy!" she yelled back exuberantly, flinging herself at him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I knew I'd made you come, I knew it," she whispered. Andy's ears turned pink, he had never seen Prue this happy to see him before. He wriggled uncomfortably.  
  
"Prue, you're hurting," he protested, struggling. Piper tried not to grin, folding her arms across her chest as she waited. Reluctantly, the little girl released her friend.  
  
"Let's play," she tugged on Andy's wrist impatiently.  
  
"Hold it right there, missy," Piper stepped forward, clearing her throat. "You two. In the kitchen. Now please." Andy leant across to Prue, and whispered in her ear. Giggling, she nodded, and turned to face Piper.  
  
"Left turn," Andy yelled, wheeling on his heel, Prue falling into step beside him as they marched into the kitchen, gales of giggles and laughter from the two.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Paige asked, wandering into the hall, staring after the children. Piper smiled.  
  
"Andy and Prue would make up all these games," she remembered, a soft expression in her eyes. "Half the time it was cowboys and Indians."  
  
"Ahh," Paige nodded knowledgably. "The cute cowboy costume."  
  
"Howdy," they heard Andy greet Phoebe in the kitchen, and her delighted laugh. Sighing, Paige and Piper headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Heya," Phoebe greeted them, handing Andy a cookie. Piper narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're awfully chipper," she commented, examining Phoebe.  
  
"Don't we have to.." Paige said under her breath. Piper nodded.  
  
"You two," she addressed the children currently stuffing oatmeal raisin cookies into their mouths, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh boy," Paige sank onto a chair. "It's never good when she uses that tone."  
  
"Tone?' Piper glanced at her. "I'm not using a tone."  
  
"You're using a tone," Phoebe said, gravely, breaking off a cookie.  
  
"Anyway," Piper shook her head in exasperation, and looked down at Prue and Andy. "Sweetie, remember the talk we had? In the car, on spells for personal gain?"  
  
Prue's expression turned mulish, and sulky. "No," she muttered, crumbling her cookie in her tiny fingers. Andy took her other hand in his, squeezing it tight.  
  
Piper sighed, sitting down at the table, sympathy on her face.  
  
"Sweetheart, you called Andy here. You used the power of the Charmed ones to pull him out of his home and bring him. It's selfish, sweetie. Andy can't stay, he has to go home, and grow up with his Mommy and Daddy. Prue, you have to send him back," she finished, gently.  
  
The blackhaired little witch shook her head violently.  
  
"No!" she yelled defiantly. "I don't want to. Everyone's gone far far away, and I wanted to play with Andy, because he isn't mean, and he plays properly. I don't want Andy to go back. I don't want him to!" Her blue eyes angry and tearful, the four-year-old turned and ran away upstairs. Solemnly, Andy glared at each of them in turn.  
  
"You made Prue cry," he accused them, his tiny feathery eyebrows knotted in a fierce scowl. "We don't do that kind of thing in my town." He strode off after Prue.  
  
"Oh well, so long as she's happy, he might as well stay," Phoebe sighed, biting into a cookie. She broke out into a wide beam. "Piper, these cookies are delicious."  
  
Piper looked at Paige suspiciously. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Paige backed away. "Well, I kinda tried out a magical pick-me-up," she hedged, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"What did you do?" Piper demanded, looking at Phoebe, who had picked up her coffee cup and was humming softly, as she headed into the living room.  
  
Paige heaved a sigh. "There was a spell, in the Book of Shadows for those in emotional pain, angst angst angst, you know the deal," she explained, making vague hand gestures. "So I did the spell, and poof, happy Phoebe. Only, my hand kinda slipped over the bowl, and instead of two drops, she got half the bottle."  
  
"Oh dear God," Piper exclaimed, staring after Phoebe. "She'll be on cloud nine. And start charging rent to people who go up there."  
  
"Don't worry, it's temporary," Paige consoled, patting her hand. "It should have lasted two hours or so with an ordinary basis, so, probably tomorrow she'll be back to her normal, angsty-driven self," she nodded, satisfied.  
  
"I'm going to sort out Andy and Prue," Piper looked Paige up and down. "You. Keep an eye on little Miss Chipper there."  
  
She got to Prue's room before coming across any sign of 'unusual' activity. Andy stood barring the way, his small arms folded.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, I can't let you in," he said, apologetically. "You upset Prue. She doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Andy, honey," Piper injected a little Mommy-tone into her persuasive voice. "If I don't see Prue, you won't get to go home, to your Mommy." It was well known amongst the Halliwells that Andy, once in any trouble, would yell for his mom. It had been regarded with great scathing, even by Phoebe, the baby, who would not have dreamed of calling for Grams.  
  
Andy swallowed, but lifted his chin resolutely. "Sorry, can't let you in."  
  
Piper sighed, and froze the child. "Sorry, sweetheart." She tapped on Prue's door.  
  
"Prue, sweetie, can I come in?" she tried, turning the handle. She pushed open the door a little, showing the little girl sitting on the edge of her bed, her arms folded, back to the door. Piper remembered the pose well, it was a classic Prue-angry style.  
  
"Honey, Andy has to go home," she came over, and sat down by the little girl, putting an arm around her tiny shoulders. Prue wriggled away, crossly.  
  
"I don't want him to," she stated, her lower lip jutting. She lifted big blue eyes to Piper's face, and tried a hopeful, 'Please?"  
  
"Sorry, kid. No can do. We need to send him back," Piper said firmly. Prue's tiny eyebrows formed a scowl, and she glared at Piper, sliding off the bed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, we do," Piper answered calmly. Prue stamped her foot, and several of the objects dotted around the room began to float shakily.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Uh, Prue-"Piper began, looking around. Prue covered her ears with her hands and shook her head.  
  
"Nonononononononononono!" she screamed, and the objects dropped.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Piper lifted her into her lap, and hugged the little girl. Prue's screams gave way to deep sobs, wrenched from her tiny body. Piper rocked her back and forth, holding the child close, murmuring nonsense under her breath to calm her down. Gradually, Prue relaxed, and curled into her lap, holding Piper tightly.  
  
"Sweetie, we're going to go up to the attic, and say goodbye to Andy now," Piper said, in a measured tone, taking Prue's hand. Sniffling, the little girl nodded, and the two made their way toward the attic, Piper taking Andy's (very confused) hand as they went.  
  
"You've played with me,  
  
And been real nice,  
  
Good to see,  
  
Goodbye Andy,"  
  
Prue recited in a shaky voice, looking at her friend. Andy waved cheerfully as he disappeared. Paige frowned.  
  
"I'm not even gonna point out the errors in that spell's rhyme scheme," she muttered. Piper smiled at her.  
  
"Don't even think about it," she whispered back. Prue turned to them, a smile breaking over her face.  
  
"I'm ready to go home now," she announced.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I'm moving waaay fast for this, but it needs a conclusion, and I refuse to write decently. Next couple of chapters – Prue discovers Mommy's dead, and she can't go home, and then I'll skip to the resolution, babies being born, and some baby fluff before the end. 


	9. Almost

A/N: Found the first three quarters of this, and got inspired to finish it off.  
  
"I want to go home," Prue stated, her eyes filling with tears. "I want my mommy. I want Piper to be littler than me, and I want my Grams."  
  
"Sweetheart," Piper knelt in front of the little girl, and put her arms around her, holding the silky dark head close. "Sweetie, that mommy, she's gone. Grams in this world, and Mommy, they're gone." Prue shoved her away.  
  
"Make them come back! I want my Grams, and my mommy! I want my sister!" she yelled. None of the sisters noticed the glass begin to rattle in the windows of the Halliwell mansion. A tea-cup left on the table began to judder along it.  
  
"Oh Prue," Phoebe joined Piper beside the small child, and tried to hold her close. "You can't go back." Prue lifted her head, teartracks running down her stubborn chin.  
  
"Make your Prue come back," she ordered. "I don't want to be your Prue anymore. I want my Mommy! Make her come back!" she shrieked.  
  
"She can't," Piper said quietly. "Our Prue is dead. Our Mom, and our Grams are dead."  
  
"No," Prue shook her head hard, the glass in the windows now shaking so hard that it began to crack. "No. I won't let it! I don't want to be here! I want to go back, make her come back here, let me go home!"  
  
She tugged away from the two sisters, and ran upstairs. Grams' book, that would tell her how to get to Mommy. She wasn't dead. Prue wouldn't let her be.  
  
"Where's she going?' Phoebe asked, looking at Piper. Piper followed the flight of Prue, her eyes clearing, as realisation dawned on her face.  
  
"The attic," she breathed.  
  
"Wait just a darn second," Paige interrupted, as the two others turned to follow the little girl. Piper stared at the window.  
  
"Why is the window shaking?" she asked no one in particular, frowning in puzzlement. "Did we order an earthquake? Apocalypse, anyone?"  
  
"Hey, Piper, pay attention!" Paige snapped, orbing into her sister's line of sight. "I'm making with the insight. Listen."  
  
"What, Paige? Little kid, near book of shadows. Prue that size before drew illustrations in it." Piper looked frazzled.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm saying you shouldn't go rushing up there," Paige placed her hands on her hips. "She's upset. We did kinda rip her away from her mom, and Grams and all."  
  
"We did not," Piper interrupted. "You. That was you. And excuse me, I need to save my house."  
  
She ran up the stairs, closely followed by Phoebe. Paige sighed, but chased after them.  
  
Prue flipped open the book. It snapped shut again. Prue slammed it down onto the floor, and pulled at it. It wouldn't open.  
  
"Let me read it!' she yelled to the ceiling. Stubbornly, the book resisted her touch. The windows and walls shook even more dangerously.  
  
"Prudence Halliwell!" Piper shouted, her voice muffled as the door to the attic slammed hard in her face. She stopped, stunned a moment. "Oh boy, you are in soo much trouble, young lady," she muttered.  
  
"Prue? Prue?" Phoebe knocked on the door, leaning up against it, her face pressed to the wood. "Prue, sweetie, we're not mad-"  
  
"Yes we are," Piper interrupted, scowling darkly. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shhh," she hissed. "Sweetheart, if you just let us in-"  
  
The light fixture began to sway above them, and a wind rattled through the house.  
  
Paige appeared at the top of the stairs in a shimmer of blue lights. She looked at the door. "Barricaded herself in?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Piper drawled. Thunder crashed above them, in the sky overhead. All three looked up automatically.  
  
"Why does that give me a bad feeling?' Phoebe asked plaintively.  
  
Leo orbed in, his face grave. "She's drawing on earth magic. It's why the weather is-"lightening cracked loudly above them. "Reflecting her mood. Her wanting to leave the dimension is de-stabilising it."  
  
Piper frowned. "Leo, hundreds of teenagers want to leave the dimension every day. It's called being a kid. We don't permanently have storms."  
  
"Prue's essence's imprint is on her own dimension," Leo explained. "When she came here, she's still got her old position in that dimension to go back to. It's where she comes from. She's drawing on old magic, not power of three magic, to get back there, the old magic fights the power of three magic holding her here, destabilising the world."  
  
"I have a solution,' Paige burst out. They all turned to look at her. "Well, I do,' she said defensively. "I orb in there, and, we talk."  
  
"That's your brilliant explanation?' Piper cocked a brow. "Reason? With a five year old?"  
  
"I was trained in this, Piper," Paige folded her arms. "Plus, it's the only way we've got." She disappeared, in a blur of white and blue light. Piper sighed.  
  
"Please don't let my elder sister destroy my house," she muttered.  
  
Paige squinted to see, lifting her arm to shield her eyes. Prue stood in the centre of the room, the Book of Shadows open at her feet, the pages rifled by the wind. Her black hair flew back from her small face, as she screamed along with the storm. The windows were open, rain blowing into the attic as the storm raged. The room was shaking violently, the tables, and old dressers shuddering.  
  
"Prue? Prue, sweetie, it's Paige," the older witch called. Prue was shrieking something, the words hard to make out against the battle of the storm. She concentrated, trying hard to hear them.  
  
"Make. Her. Come. Back!" Prue pounded the Book of Shadows, trying to force it to show her how to make the this-Prue come back, but it wouldn't. The pages were blank, like her colouring book, and she wanted Mommy to hold her tight, and sit with her, smoothing her hair. Mommy was mean, staying away. It hurt inside, like she couldn't breathe and her chest was all tight. Paige winced in sympathy as she finally made out the words.  
  
Paige orbed closer and firmly lifted the little girl's hands in her own and away from the book. Prue still yelled, the words incoherent, but scared blue eyes lifted to meet Paige's own, and she stopped, silent a moment before stopping, her chin quivering. The storm died down, but the windows stil rattled dangerously.  
  
"Look, sweetheart. I never knew our mom," Paige told her, kneeling down in front of her. The little girl's chest still heaved with sobs, but she was listening. "I never got to see her, because she died when I was a baby. I never knew I had magical powers or anything."  
  
"What happened?" Prue snuffled. Paige smiled sympathetically. "Well, when the older-you passed away, I went to the funeral. And I met our sisters. We became the power of three again, and I started learning to be a witch. Just because my mom is gone doesn't mean I can't see her. I've got photos, and there's Phoebe and Piper to look at. Piper has her eyes, and Phoebe's –natural-," she corrected herself, "Hair colour is the same. I think I have her nose." Prue covered her mouth with her hands to hide a grin.  
  
"Yeah, exactly," Paige told her, tapping Prue's own nose. "So just because she's gone away doesn't mean we can't remember her. It was the same with the other you. She died, and Piper and Phoebe were really sad, but they remembered her. You're extra special because they remember the old her, and the new her. Now, sweetie, can you stop making things shake, please?"  
  
Prue nodded slowly, and gently, the objects hurling around the attic settled, the windows remained still, and the skies cleared. Paige smiled at her. "See, not so hard, was it?"  
  
/  
  
"Phoebe?" The woman smiled down at the girl beside her, one hand resting on her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, Prue?" she answered, scooping the cookies out of the pan with a spatula, exchanging a look with Piper, seated at the table, Leo beside her.  
  
"When the babies come," Prue thought it through slowly, her black pigtails swishing across her shoulders as she looked from Piper to Phoebe. "Are they really my babies, or other-Prue's?"  
  
"They're yours, sweetie," Phoebe handed her a cookie. Prue looked thoughtful once more as she took a bite.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Yeah?" Phoebe smiled at the cookie tray. With innocence practically glowing from her Prue asked,  
  
"Who made your baby with you? Piper and Leo made hers, but there's only one you."  
  
Piper choked on a mouthful of herbal tea. Leo patted her back with a little grin to Phoebe. The witch herself paused, trying to think of a suitable answer.  
  
"Sometimes, magic happens," she suggested, lamely. Prue cocked her head on one side, curiously.  
  
"Is it big magic then?" she said, thinking of the Book upstairs. If Phoebe got to do baby-magic, she'd have a go too.  
  
"The biggest, honey," Phoebe kissed the top of her head, and then ran the water to soak the pan.  
  
A/N: And that's nearly the final chapter. Next, last chapter, the babies are born and named. Please review! 


	10. Babies

A/N: An extremely bad last chapter. But, it's the last.  
  
"This is not magic,' Phoebe stated, extremely calmly. "This is hell." Paige frantically tried to extract her hand from Phoebe's grip, but the woman had a vice-like hold on it.  
  
"Sweetie, it'll all be over soon," Piper patted her temples soothingly. Leo passed her a cup of ice chips, from his seat in the corner of the hospital room.  
  
"This is supposed to be punishment, right? Cole is dead, he shouldn't be able to do this!" Phoebe panted, her face screwing up in pain.  
  
"It'll be fine, honey," Piper smiled at her. "You'll have a baby soon. You're gonna be a mommy." Phoebe grinned lopsidedly back at her.  
  
"I know," she agreed. "Kinda cool, don't you think? Mommy Phoebe."  
  
"Ooh," Piper interrupted the Mommy-reverie, a thoughtful look crossing her face. She touched her stomach.  
  
"Is that an ooh, yay for Mommy-Phoebe, or an ooh, can't see that happening in this dimension?" Phoebe asked, puzzled.  
  
"It's an ooh, I think our babies will share the same birthday," Piper turned to Leo. "Uh, I think we'd better find the nurse."  
  
"You're having the baby?" Leo clarified, a grin breaking out on his face. Piper nodded curtly.  
  
"Oh yeah. And there's the pain," she commented dryly, biting her lip.  
  
/  
  
Prue sat outside in the corridor, her feet swinging from the chair. There were coloring books and crayons, but she didn't feel like drawing.  
  
"Babies are coming," she whispered to herself, smiling. "Magic babies."  
  
They were her babies, Phoebe had said. 'Hi babies," she said, looking at a drawing she'd made. There were three gold colored blobs, in a pointy shape, like the book had.  
  
There was a loud scream from the doors either side of the corridor, and Prue covered her ears. "Loud sisters," she complained to herself, scowling at the doors.  
  
Leo turned the handle of the door, and stepped outside, smiling as he held out a blue bundle for Prue to see.  
  
"Hey Prue, meet your nephew," he said softly. Prue jumped up and peeked into the blanket, seeing a red little face look back at her.  
  
"Hi baby," she said happily. A nurse came out of Phoebe's room, and smiled at them.  
  
"Ms Halliwell is okay to see you now," she said, looking at Leo and Prue.  
  
"Hi Phoebe," Prue called cheerfully, as she made her way into the room. "I have a nephew. Do you have a nephew?"  
  
Phoebe smiled weakly back from the bed. "Yup. I guess I do have a nephew," she agreed. "I also have a daughter. You want to see her?"  
  
A baby lay in her arms, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Prue inspected her, and clapped her hands.  
  
"Babies here!" she yelled. "Babies here!"  
  
"What are you gonna call her?" Leo asked Phoebe, a grin sneaking onto his face. She stroked the face of her daughter with a fingertip, thinking.  
  
"Well, Piper won't be using the 'Melinda' name, will she?" she smiled. "I think, Melinda Penelope Halliwell, Sound good to you?" she asked the baby. "What's his name?"  
  
"Wyatt," Leo replied, a soft look in his eyes as he looked at his son. "Wyatt Matthews Halliwell."  
  
Prue grinned. Melinda and Wyatt and her.  
  
"Power of three," she said to herself, exultantly.  
  
/  
  
A/N: Not brilliant, but hey, it's FINISHED. About the second fic to do so, so yay for me. does snoopy dance. If you like better fic, go see my profile and find much better kidfic. 


End file.
